memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Schematic
A schematic, technical schematic, or technical manual was a guide to the workings of a starship, space station, or device. Schematics of were normally displayed on background monitors throughout the ship. ( ) While on the surface of Terra Nova and investigating the disappearance of the colonists, Travis Mayweather informed Jonathan Archer that they had the schematics of the communications tower of the colony. Archer told him to see if the data buffer was still intact. ( ) During a mission briefing in August of 2151, the senior staff aboard Enterprise reviewed schematics of the Earth Cargo Service freighter . ( ) In 2152, Commander Trip Tucker gave schematics of Enterprise on a PADD as a gift to the alien boy Q'ell. ( ) , an away team from the Enterprise studied a schematic of the power layout aboard an Axanar cargo ship and identified the power couplings and transfer conduits on it.}} While not in use, the s aboard Enterprise feature schematics of the pods on the cockpit monitors. ( ) The Vissian chief engineer gave Trip Tucker insight about the engines aboard the Vissian starship and demonstrated a schematic of the engine. ( ) In 2154, Commander packed a technical manual for Enterprise when he was transferring to another ship, the Columbia. ( ) In 2267, Khan Noonien Singh requested access to the 's technical manuals. Later, upon learning that he had disabled the ship's intruder control systems, Spock remarked that Khan's reading had been very thorough. ( ) In 2364, Commander William T. Riker came up with a schematic of the explosion site on Quadra Sigma III. ( ) The same year, Data told Picard that Admiral Mark Jameson was wrong with his information about the tunnel system on Mordan IV as the schematics show a different tunnel system. ( ) Data would be able to stop the Minosian weapon system when he could see the program's schematics. ( ) In 2365, when asked by William T. Riker why he hadn't kept in touch, Kyle Riker lamented that there weren't any tech manuals for being a parent. ( ) In 2369, Miles O'Brien, frustrated with the run-around Deep Space 9's computer system was giving him – encouraging him to consult the Cardassian operational guidelines – retorted, "I don't want to read your tech manual." ( ) In 2370, O'Brien brought several recent technical update manuals with him, much to the disappointment of his wife, during their first vacation in five years without Molly. ( ) In 2371, Tom Paris replicated a cytoplasmic stimulator in sickbay, based on the design schematics from the ship's medical database. ( ) In 2371, B'Elanna Torres, The Doctor, and Kathryn Janeway performed an internal systems scan of holodeck 2. The displayed scan in the EMH's office included a schematic of the holodeck. ( ) Seven of Nine and Harry Kim worked on and completed the schematics for Astrometrics in 2374. ( ) After he was relieved of duty earlier than expected, Tom Paris went into the science lab where he accessed a vessel schematic of the Voyager to locate B'Elanna Torres. ( ) In 2374 of an alternate timeline, Obrist sent Tom Paris a schematic of the weapon ship's temporal core on a tabletop console in his quarters. ( ) While on board the in 2374, The Doctor accessed the ship's design schematics to learn more about this prototype. Later, The Doctor asked the EMH Mark II to show him the schematics of the ship's ventilation system. ( ) The same year, Kathryn Janeway was studying the schematics of a Hirogen relay station. ( ) In 2375, Commander Chakotay retrieved data including schematics of the Species 8472 energy focusing ship and Terrasphere 8 when he accessed the desktop monitor in Valerie Archer's living quarters. Later, Seven of Nine prepared the design schematics of the Borg nanoprobe technology on a PADD as requested by Species 8472. ( ) That same year, a silver Blood duplicate of B'Elanna Torres spent four hours studying warp field schematics in an attempt to discover why subspace radiation from Voyager s enhanced warp drive had critically damaged the ship's infrastructure, despite studies showing that it wouldn't, not realizing that the ship, like herself, was a duplicate. ( ) See also * Cardassian operational guidelines * Technical journal * Tricorder operations manual Related links There have been several technical manuals which have actually been published. The following is a list: * Star Fleet Technical Manual * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual * Star Trek: The Next Generation Interactive Technical Manual * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual External link * de:Technisches Handbuch Category:Technical manuals Category:Deleted and unused material in background